Only for you little brother
by sweetness4theheart
Summary: Kankuro tends to irritate Temari. Temari tends to break Gaara's door. Gaara tends to like licking the blood of Kankuro's face when Temari gets a bit too violent. Not really a sandcest more of a sandcloseness.


Only for you little brother

Gaara sat behind his desk spending another afternoon as Kazekage signing papers. He now understood why the Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade was such a fan of her sake. If Gaara actually liked the taste he was sure he would be as bad as her, although he knew he would be much better at maintaining an expression of sobriety. Unfortunately it was just the taste that stopped him from being a drunkard.

It had been 6 months since Shukaku had been taken from him and he had still been unable to sleep for the fear of being taken over. It was quite an unfamiliar feeling when he woke up after passing out, the lack of sleep causing this to occur every two or three weeks. Yet, Gaara couldn't deny that he felt much more refreshed and in a happier mood after these incidents. He was busy thinking of these things when the door to his office burst open, followed by an irate Temari and a smirking Kankuro. Gaara watched indifferently as the door came off its hinges and fell on the floor.

'_That's the fourth one this week'_ he thought to himself.

***

Temari was, to be quite honest, about to rip Kankuro's little arrogant head off his neck and shove it in some random sand dune. She couldn't believe that this annoying little pest could be the brother she knew she loved. This man was a little shit and so deserved to be treated as one. How _dare_ he come into _her_ training grounds and tell _her_ team of genin to get lost for _his_ team! The nerve of him. Yet Temari knew she couldn't give her brother the physical bashing he deserved as six very impressionable genin were watching their every move. So, for once controlling her anger, Temari grabbed Kankuro by the ear and dragged him all the way to Garra's office with the intention of making Gaara give Kankuro a verbal assault. Standing in front of Gaara, ignoring the fact that she had broke yet _another _of his doors, Temari proceeded to explain [scream] the situation to him.

"This bastard here came onto _my _training grounds, when I had _specifically _booked the whole day and tried to tell my team of genin to rack off! If I hadn't come back when they were just about to leave then _my_ students would have lost the _rest of the day_ to some idiot who thinks he can do whatever he wants! Gaara, he cannot be ALLOWED TO DO THIS! You're lucky I didn't _knock _his head off! You deal with him!" Temari screamed angrily, pacing back in forth in front of Gaara's neutral face and making gestures towards the smirking ass behind her.

***

Kankuro smirked, and let his sister know that he was smirking. It was quite hilarious really, watching her get so angry and flustered. He hadn't really wanted the training grounds it was just that he knew she had specifically booked it out for her team and he was feeling rather bored. Gaara had a cold look on his face, probably from Temari breaking yet _another _door; his sister really had no self control over her anger. He wasn't particularly worried about how Gaara would react, most likely Gaara would calmly say that Kankuro had done the wrong thing and that he should apologize. Ever since that fateful meeting with Naruto, Kankuro had become much closer to his little brother. He now knew that Gaara's endearing quirks were his version of affection for his brother and sister. So with his current relationship with Gaara, Kankuro was more worried about Temari turning on him and attacking him. He didn't want to have to responsible for cleaning up the mess Temari created in the Kazekage office _again. _Not when he could be working on his new puppet, something that he had spent three months on so far.

Opening his mouth, Kankuro interrupted his sisters ranting. "Aw, don't you want to deal with me sis? Do you have to get big, scary Gaara to put me in my place? I never thought that you'd have to get a _man _to do your dirty work for you." Kankuro taunted, purposely pushing on his sisters feminist buttons.

What he didn't expect from his words was for Temari to turn around and scratch his face, leaving three streaks of blood on his cheek. It went silent as everyone seemed shocked, him especially, even though this was not the first time that his sister had drawn his blood.

***

Gaara had been about to reprimand Kankuro for his comment when his sister lost what little control she had left and lashed out at him. Those three bloody marks left on his cheeks shimmered crimson against his purple face paint. He felt a familiar tug at his abdomen. The coppery scent of blood lingered in the air and without his consent Gaara's body stood up and walked around from behind his desk. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blood on his brother's cheek.

'_My brother. That's my brother. What am I doing? I don't have Shukaku anymore so why am I walking towards him?' _Gaara questioned himself, concerned that he wanted to touch that crimson liquid, to put his tongue along the cut and lick.

He absentmindedly felt his sand twitch as he resisted the urge to make it force his brother against the wall, to have him helpless and bleeding. He walked up to his brother, slowly, feeling like a predator hunting down his prey. Kankuro certainly looked like one as he stared wide-eyed at his younger brother's expression. Gaara knew that his mouth would be slightly open as his licked his teeth and that a slight maniacal gleam would show in his eyes. It was all he could do not to pounce and lick away Kankuro's pain, to taste that sweet blood, to taste his brother. He only held himself back because he could still feel Temari's presence beside him as he stood in front of Kankuro. His breathing was heavy and his eyes fixated on the dripping crimson. Gaara ordered the sand to hold Kankuro's feet to the ground and reluctantly leaned forward. He was fighting what he was about to do, but something about this blood was different, it was family. And he wanted to taste it, to touch it, to share it with Temari.

Gaara leaned forward and licked the blood on Kankuro's cheek, whimpering in pleasure as the taste assaulted his senses.

***

Temari had regretted attacking Kankuro the moment she had, since three lines of blood had been caused by her fingernails. She regretted her action even more as Gaara had slowly stood up with an odd expression on his face, almost, like a predator. She had _really _regretted her action when Gaara ordered the sand to hold down Kankuro and had licked the blood of his cheek. She knew her brother well enough by now to know that he would be fighting what he was doing with everything he had. He had changed ever since his fateful meeting with Uzumaki Naruto; he was better, he was happier, not that he'd actually been happy before. He also didn't always threaten to kill Kankuro, which, if you knew the boy, was something even a sane person wouldn't lightly consider doing. Kankuro was frozen now, and Gaara's eyes widened as both their faces showed shock. Temari didn't want to know what her face looked like because when Gaara had reached out his tongue and tasted her brother's blood she felt the familiar pull low in her stomach, felt it pull even stronger when Gaara whimpered. Was it wrong that after all they had been through, that for Gaara to be drawn to their blood made her feel loved? Made her like they were finally a family? It hadn't been the first time that he had done this. The only reason that Temari and Kankuro knew it was a sign affection, albeit unwillingly, was that he savoured the taste and did not hurt them. He was never the cause of the blood but he could never stop himself, he was drawn to her and Kankuro's blood. Temari forced herself to stop staring, mesmerized at the blood on Gaara's tongue and walked towards them.

Temari reached out and took Gaara and Kankuro's hands.

***

Kankuro had been worried that this would happen. He knew that the predator inside Gaara would come out as soon as he realised that he was bleeding. Yet Kankuro wasn't worried. He knew that his brother would not hurt him but he was nervous. His breathing grew quicker as Gaara approached, something feline and dangerous in the way he walked. Was it wrong of him to feel something pull low inside of him, when he saw his younger brother walk that way? He felt the roughness of sand as it circled around his feet, so he was unable to run, not that he would run away, no, he would rather be here. Here with Gaara in front of him and Temari beside him watching in fascination and something deeper. Kankuro held his breath as Gaara leaned forward and swept his tongue along the stinging cut. His tongue moved slowly, luxuriously, and Kankuro was almost upset as Gaara pulled away, until he heard the pleasurable whimper leave his throat. He knew that Gaara would be shocked that he let himself do that, and hell, he was too. Frozen, staring at his younger brother, the Kazekage, he didn't even realise that his sister had moved towards them until her hand encased his. It was reassuring to feel the familiar warmth of her calloused hand, to feel the comfort as she pulled them both down to the floor, Kankuro automatically going on the other side of Gaara.

Carefully, so not as to freak out Gaara anymore than he obviously was, Kankuro, still holding Temari's hand, raised his other arm behind Gaara and hugged him, resting his cheek on his warm neck.

***

Gaara was shocked that he had licked Kankuro's blood, much less whimpered as he tasted how hot and sweet it was. It didn't matter how many times this happened, he still couldn't help but feel the pleasure sear low in his abdomen as he tasted his sibling's blood. Something was wrong with him if he still couldn't resist this, even with Shukaku gone, but he knew that it wasn't. He wanted this; he wanted to show them how much he cared, how much he....how much he loved them. And he did, he knew he did, he loved them. He loved Temari and Kankuro, they were his family, his siblings, they were his and only his. Pulled out of his trance, Gaara looked down to see Temari holding his hand, her fingers curled around his hand as she pulled him and Kankuro down. Almost as if by routine Kankuro went to the other side of him and Temari stayed where she was. He was sitting on his knees between his brother and sister, holding their hands, blood on Kankuro's cheek and the glisten of tears in Temari's eyes. He didn't jerk when Kankuro placed his bleeding cheek against his neck, relishing in the warmth his brother's blood gave him. Nor did he do anything except sigh when Temari buried her face into his chest and smile contently when they both hugged him. Temari's voice saying "It's all right" and Kankuro murmuring agreence was enough to make him relax into their arms. This is where he wanted to be, in the arms of the only people who would share their blood with him, the only people who understood and loved him, the only people he loved.

Gaara embraced his siblings.


End file.
